


I Love You More

by borntomakelifeandlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Yuri on Stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/pseuds/borntomakelifeandlove
Summary: Hc: When Victor and Yuuri are drunk, they have very passionate arguments about who loves who more.





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Yuri on Stage

“But _Yuuriii,”_ Victor drunkenly slurs, “how can you _possibly_ love me more than I love you? Like, just your face alone is worth 12 billion beauty points.” With very poor coordination, Victor pokes the tip of Yuuri’s nose as if to somehow prove his case.

Yuuri has no idea what these “beauty points” are or how they work, but that doesn’t stop him from arguing back. “No no no, Victor,” Yuuri says while shaking his head. “My face may be okay to look at"ーhe pays no mind to Victor’s expression of pure offence as Yuuri depreciates his appearanceー"but Vitya, that’s _nothing_ compared to _your_ face. And then there’s your hair! So long and flowy, but your short hair is breathtaking too,” Yuuri makes sure to add. “One thousand _billion_ beauty points,” Yuuri declares, taking another swig of his drink. “And looks aside, your soul is the most beautiful of all. Can’t even put a number on it. So _there!”_ he finishes, satisfied with himself.

Across from him, Victor just stares. Then his eyes well up with tears. With another drawn out _“Yuuriii!”,_ Victor glomps him with a hug and peppers every inch of his face with drunk and sloppy but affectionate kisses.

After that, things calm down for a while. But soon enough, they start to argue again.

“I’ve loved you for longer,” Yuuri insists with a firm pout.

“I’ve loved you _harder,”_ Victor argues back. “Just ask anyone who had to listen to me pining over Banquet Boy all those months after Sochi!”

Yuuri has no doubts that Victor is telling the truth about that one. Still, he has to win. “Well, did you have posters of me?” Yuuri asks smugly. Victor already knows about Yuuri’s collection, having stumbled upon them by accident. But much to Yuuri’s relief he took it quite well and was actually flattered.

“I do now,” Victor replies, equally as smug, causing Yuuri to choke on his drink. Victor does not have _posters_ of him! What is he going on about?! “They finally shipped two days ago,” Victor explains.

“Well…well, I…” Yuuri pauses to think, trying to rifle through his sluggish brain to pick a good response to that. He ultimately fails, and instead tries to find the perfect point to prove once and for all that _he_ loves Victor the most.

Oh! That’s it!

“I declared my love for you on national television,” Yuuri announces proudly.

“I _kissed_ you on national television,” Victor is quick to counter.

“You did,” Yuuri smiles at the memory, giving a happy sigh. He lets his head flop against Victor’s shoulder. “That was really nice…”

Victor echoes Yuuri’s content sigh as he settles into their new position. _“You’re_ really nice…”

“No _you’re_ really nice…”

There’s a groan of annoyance from somewhere behind them. “No, you’re both _disgusting._ Can’t you two be grossly domestic somewhere else?!”

The two look back at the teen, then look back at each other, then promptly burst into a fit of giggles. By the time they finally manage to stop laughing, their faces are red, their stomachs are sore, but their hearts are warm and full of love.

When they start to bicker again, it’s not just Yurio who’s drawn into it.

“Hey, hey _listen!,”_ Yuuri says to Emil as he stumbles over. “You have to tell Victor that _I love him more!_ Like, when he wasn’t there for me to hug, it was like there was this big empty hole in my heart,” Yuuri says, his eyes welling up with tears as he is forced to remember their separation. “Does Victor feel that way? Does he hug strangers to fill the void of sadness? That’s right, didn’t think so,” Yuuri says, sounding very satisfied with himself.

He turns to Victor, about to ask him how he’s going to top _that,_ but is instead surprised to find Victor fighting off his own tears. He sniffles wetly, his bottom lip quivering, then without another word he buries his face in Yuuri’s shoulder.

Immediately, Yuuri’s arms wrap around his back. “Victor?” Yuuri asks, concerned that maybe he took their game too far.

“You’ll never be sad ever again, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs into his shoulder. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Victor clings to Yuuri for the rest of the night. The two are inseparable, which they normally are at any given time or place, but the alcohol in their system and perhaps Yuuri’s earlier comment have rendered Victor more clingy than usual.

Eventually, Yuuri decides it’s time to bring an end to their little game. Swallowing his pride, he looks Victor in the eyes and asks, “It’s a tie then?”

Victor nods his agreement. “For now,” he says. “But next time, I won’t go easy on you. I’ll win for sure!” Victor declares with confidence.

Yuuri grins, already looking forward to the challenge. “Oh, we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I like most about this fic (which I realized after writing it) is it takes place during Yuri on Stage. Remember what happens during Yuri on Stage?
> 
> *whispers* _Chihoko_
> 
> In other words the rematch happens very soon and dare I say I know who won haha


End file.
